Misery Sucks
by ButtersAwHamburgers
Summary: Wendy has always been misunderstood for being a slut,lier and a cheater since the past year and when she was nine..but no one knows why shes been mistaken for that except herself.WendyxStan.Some WendyxKyle.Rated teen for some content and language.
1. Chapter 1

1.First day of school .

Wendy sighed and rolled around in her bed,today was her first day of school.She groaned and got out of her bed to get dressed.She put on a sexy pink cami top and a short skirt with high heels;she wasn't a slut or anything its just how she dressed.She gulped and ran down the stair. "Mom?mom?" She called out,then sighed as this was the 4th time that week her mother left,probably out drinking again.She made herself a bowl of Cereal and ate it quickly before making the way to the bus stop.

She grinned as she saw Bebe,her best friend and smiled as Bebe ran over to her.Bebe smiled and hugged Wendy. "Hello Wendy!Todays the big day isn't it?I can't wait to see Kyle-god his ass got better as we grew older!" Wendy giggled nervously,secretly not wanting to talk about Kyle,Stan or any of the boys really. "ha,yeah..." Bebe smiled and hugged her again. "Who knows Wendy,maybe you'll get a present from one of the boys." Wendy nodded quickly and smiled,relieved as she saw the bus coming her way. "GET ON SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!"Mrs.Crabapple shouted. Wendy snorted. "Whatever you ugly peice of shit!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "I said you have a decent Shirt." Mrs.Crabapple blinked and nodded. "Okay.." Wendy got on and blushed as whistles and shouts of things like 'Shake it baby!' and 'i'd like to do her!' came from the boys.Wendy blushed and awkwardly sat quickly next to her ex,Stan Marsh."oh...hi Bitch..go sit somewhere else.." Stan said as he looked to her angrily.Wendy sighed and stared at her feet. "Stan..look..we can't act like this anymore..you don't understand what i am and was going through.."

Stan snorted and turned away from her,not bothering to answer.Wendy sighed and continued to Stare at her feet for a few more minutes.She jumped slightly as she felt someone playing with her hair and turned around to see the towns male pervert,Kenny.Kenny smirked and continued to play with her black hair,kissing her neck softly.Stan watched awkwardly as Kenny continued to do that to Wendy,who was closing her eyes and trying to ignore both of them.Wendy,finally,couldn't take what Kenny was doing and moved to another seat,one in the back where no one would be able to see her.Stan,who noticed her slightly unhapppy and troubled face,moved to the back with her,speaking softly. "Wendy..you okay??" Wendy held back her tears and nodded before slowly taking his hand,the tears starting to show through her eyes. "no Stan..i haven't been for nearly 6 years..my dad..i don't want to talk about him and my moms an alcholic." Stan frowned and pulled her closer to him."i didn't know.."The bus suddenly jerked and everyone scrambled to get off the bus.Wendy fell over at the sudden jerk,hitting her mouth on the metal sides of the window. "Ow..."Her upper lip started to bleed and she made her way off the bus,Stan still clinging to her hand and he holding his fingers over her lip to keep pressure on it.Wendy sniffled and made her way into the school,letting go off Stans hand,she ran to the nurses office.

Mrs.Gollum and her conjoined twin frowned as she gave Wendy an ice-pack to put on her lip and continued to hug the crying Wendy. "Wendy..you've been so unhappy and been getting injured lately..last year,you came here nearly everyday with broken arms and black eyes...is everything fine at home?" Wendy winced and let out a sudden lie. "ye-yeah..everythings fine.." Mrs.Gollum nodded and gave her a hug. "Come here whenever you need someone to talk to." Wendy nodded and went to 5th period,she had missed the first four periods while she was at the nurses office,crying and hugging Mrs.Gollum.She ran to her fifth period,P.e red-faced with the ice-pack still on her lip.Mr.Johnson frowned at her as she finally had made it.She was late. "Wendy..you nearly missed the class and made us all wait.Since your lip is injured,as Stan told me,you must sit out with Stan,he got hit with a ball while you were gone." Wendy nodded with her still teary face and slowly made her way to Stan,resting her head on his shoulder when she finally sat down.Stan rubbed her back and frowned. "Wendy..are you all right?When i was mad at you last year..i did notice you seemed to be sad." Wendy burst into tears and pulled him up and snuck him outside while Mr.Johnson wasn't looking.She ran to a tree while pulling Stans hand and fell to her knees under the tree,still crying. "Stan..my father died last year..no one knows about it.My mother lost her job a few years ago and she drinks all the time..i have to care for myself nearly everyday.." Stan sighed and pulled her into a hug. "i..i had no idea.."The bell rang just then and all the teens started to come out of the school.Wendy sniffled and got up,hugging Stan back. "Today was the worst day of school ever Stan..god i'm calling in sick tomorrow.."


	2. Chapter 2

2.Pain

Weny sighed and reached out for the phone on the side of her bed.She dialed the high schools number and prepared some fake coughs in her throat. "Hello,South Park High,Miss Stevenson speaking." Wendy coughed. "Hello Miss Stevenson..its Wendy..i'm sick today.." "Thank you for telling us Wendy dear.Hope you get better!You should know that Kyle and Stan are sick also,go and get some company." Wendy gulped and hung up as she got out of her bed and went to take a shower.She pulled the crank and hot water spilled out of the shower head.

She got in the shower and let the water wash away all the pain she had currently.She suddenly heard the kitchen door open and gulped as her mother was home. "We-wendy!!Come here now damnit!" Wendy held back her tears as she knew her mother was going to hit her again.She got out of the shower and ran to her room to get dressed and to hide from her mother.She locked the door and quickly got dressed in an old shirt and pajama pants.She heard loud clomps of her mother coming up the stairs and listened as her mother knocked on her door viciousy. "WENDY!GET OUT OF THERE!" Wendy burst into tears and shouted. "NO!" Her mother shouted angrily and broke open the door,running over to Wendy she pushed her down and kicked and punched her. "NEVER SAY NO TO ME YOUNG LADY!" Wendy cried harder as her mother left and looked at her now bloody face in a mirror.She pulled out a knife she had hidden under her bed and closed her eyes painfully as she brung it across her arms.

Wendy hiccuped tearfully and watched the blood spill out from her new wounds.She smiled a tearfully at the pain and got up to sneak outside.She ran quickly to the kitchen door and put on her coat and boots before opening the door and running to Starks pond.She sat down on the left side of the snowy ground by Starks pond and burst into tears as she shouted to herself,not knowing someone else was there with her. "Ho-how could i do this to myself!why?i hate you mom!look what you made me do!" Wendy sobbed harder and jumped as she felt hands wrapping around her.It was Kyle.Wendy sobbed harder and turned around to get a better look at him and to cuddle closer to him.Kyle frowned and pulled her closer to him. "Wendy..i heard you..i was nearby..you're cutting yourself aren't you..i..i used to but i stopped..i'll help you get some help." Wendy sniffled and planted a shaky kiss on his cheek before pulling her coat sleeve down to reveal her still fresh wounds. "my..my mother is abusive.." Kyle rocked her slowly before pulling his own sleeve down to reveal his own,which were now just scars.He got up and took her hand. "Come on Wendy,we need to go get you some help." Wendy nodded tearfully and got up,clutching his hand tightly. "could..could we get Stan to go with us?please?" Kyle nodded and led the way to Stans house.

Wendy knocked tearfully on Stans door and smiled tearfully as Stan answered the door and coughed.Stan pulled her into a hug,noticing the tears rolling down her face. "Wendy,you okay?" Wendy shook her head painfully and pulled her sleeve down to reveal her wounds.Stan gasped as he saw it and Kyle began to speak. "I'm taking her to get some help dude,she wants you to come with us." Stan nodded and took her other hand as he closed the door behind him. "Well,lets go.I don't want her suffering anymore." They all made their way to the Help Clinic downtown.

Wendy gulped asshe clung tightly to Stans and Kyles hands as they went in to the clinic.Kyle led them to the front desk and smiled. "Hello Mr.Jackson.My friend Wendy needs some medcine and help quickly.She has been cutting and Stan and i know why.Its her mother." Mr.Jackson nodded and gasped as Kyle told him it was her mother. "You poor dear,did you know your mother can lose custody of you because of abuse?" Wendy shook her head. "i..i didn't..i can't stay there any longer.." Kyle suddenly spoke up. "You can stay and live at my house Wendy,we have a guest room that no one ever uses and i think you need it more than any guests." Wendy gulped and smiled,hugging him. "Thank you Kyle!" She also pulled Stan into a hug. "And you too!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sniff i always make those i like suffer!sorry if its short,3rd chapter will go up when i have time!


	3. Chapter 3

3.A new home

Wendy smiled at all her friends as they carried her things out one by one into Kyles truck,she had gotten help the previous two weeks and stopped cutting pretty quickly. "Kyle,how can i ever repay you?" Kyle grinned and pulled her into a hug. "No need to,you don't deserve to live in a dump like Cartman did or Kenny did." "HEY!" They laughed at the shout from Kenny and Kyle smiled. "I'm kidding dude,i know that you moved into a new,cleaner house since then and that your parents have a job." Kenny pretended to scowl but started to laugh himself as he loaded more boxes in the back.Bebe grinned as she saw all the laughter,she had only just heard about it a few days earlier but was already happy to see her friend happy. Wendy smiled as they got the last of her stuff in the back of the truck. "Thank you everyone for helping me,especially you Stan and Kyle...i sorta have something i want to tell you Stan.." Stan nodded for her to continue as Wendy took a deep breath. "I know that our past was always bumpy,but we were little then,i mean i was going through a tough time and thats why i dumped you for Token.Token gave me the attention i needed at the time.i was being abused..not anymore thank god,not anymore..." Wendy panted as she got all that out and smiled as Stan came over and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Stan?" "Yes Wendy?" "i..i love you.." Stan gulped in surprise and both of them blushed as their friends whistled. "I love you too Wendy." Wendy smiled and gave him a passionate kiss in front of everyone.Kyle and the rest laughed and whistled louder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YA DOING WENDY?" Her mother shouted as she ran over clumsily. "Wendy stayed calm and broke the kiss aas she turned to Stare her mother in the eye. "I'm moving out mom to live with Kyle." Her mother glared. "OH NO YOU AREN'T" Wendy glared back. "Yes i am.Good-bye now and oh,you should check the mail.You lost custody of me." Wendy said as her mother howled with anger and the rest of her friends quickly got into and on the back of the truck.

The truck stopped in front of Kyles house and Kyle smiled. "Here we are everyone,my dads coming to help us take things in.Ikes sick so try to keep him away from Wendys stuff." They all smiled and nodded as they watched Wendy get out and smile at her new home.Wendy took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Home..where no one will hurt me and they'll love me." She smiled as she saw Mr.Brovlovski come their way and gave Wendy a hug. "You must be Wendy!Mrs.Brovlovski and i are very happy to be taking you under our roof,you nor anyone deserves to live like how you did!"Wendy smiled and led him and the others to the stuff and they hurried to get the things in as it was started to rain.

Wendy dropped the box she was carrying and smiled at her new room.It had beautiful light blue walls and the biggest,most comfortable bed you could imagine.Kyle and Stan laughed at her face. "Nice isn't it?" Stan smiled.Wendy nodded and ran over to hug Stan,Kenny,Kyle and Bebe as they all dropped the last of her stuff in her new room.Wendy smiled. "Thank you all!I love you all and you're the best friends anyone could have!" They all smiled and returned the hug. " Oh shit,i have to go Wendy." "So do i." Wendy nodded to Kenny and Bebe and smiled. "Thank you you two,oh and Kenny?Please..er..don't kiss my neck or play with my hair like you did on the bus.." Kenny blushed. "ha,sorry bout that..see ya" Kenny grinned and hugged her again before taking Bebes hand and the two left to go home.Kyle grinned and snuck out to leave Stan and Wendy alone.Stan smirked as everyone left the room and closed the door,kissing Wendy deeply.Wendy giggled in surprise and returned. _I'm home.With those who care about me.I'm finally home._She thought to herself happily as she continued to kiss Stan.


End file.
